reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Arabian
The Arabian is a horse breed in Red Dead Redemption 2 and Red Dead Online. Arabians tend to have higher attributes overall, with superior reactivity and agility. Description Arabian horses are a superior class, often kept by wealthy owners. Identified by their dished head and high tail carriage, Black and Rose Bay are purchasable, while a rare White coat can be discovered. A fiery temperament makes them hard to train but, once broken, they handle well and remain loyal. Their great Health and Stamina, with good Speed and Acceleration, make them perfect endurance horses. Catalogue Description Arabian horses have very good temperaments, are alert and eager to please. They are fast, quick to learn, and have a willingness for training, though they will not tolerate abuse. Good-natured, they form a tight bond with humans. Whether used for racing, war, or work, they are superior in fitness, strength and agility and exhibit a high amount of grit. This is the finest horse a man could own. Varieties The White Arabian is one of the rarest mounts and can only be caught in the wild, located due west of Lake Isabella in Grizzlies West. The Black Arabian can be purchased at the stable in Saint Denis after completing the fourth chapter and by technicality, "Fleeting Joy" in the fifth chapter. Additionally, a rare event at night in Saint Denis may reward the player with a free Black Arabian, as long as it is stolen in time. A couple will be robbed, and no matter the outcome, the man will always mount his Black Arabian, which will be hitched nearby. The Rose Grey Bay Arabian can be purchased from the stable in Blackwater during or after the epilogue. The Red Chestnut can be found in the wild to south-west of lake Owanjila and the Warped Brindle north of the Wapiti Indian Reservation. Coat styles Special variants The Count The horse of Dutch van der Linde throughout 1899. This horse has an "Albino" coat, and is loved deeply by Dutch. In a conversation with Charles, Arthur remarks "I don’t know what Dutch would do if something happened to The Count" and says how the horse will only take Dutch, adding that he got bucked "faster than a bull" when he once tried to ride it.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BDhnPn5CBdA (13:55) Furthermore, this horse is very skittish and much more difficult to pat than other horses at camp. Trivia * Despite the game listing The Count's coat as "Albino", horses cannot be albino. * The Count has the same stats as the White Arabian. * The White Arabian is technically a grey horse due to the black skin around the mouth and hooves. Video Overview Gallery The Count Horse.jpg|Dutch van der Linde's horse, The Count. RDR 2 Black Arabian.jpg|Black Arabian Arabian RDR 2.jpg|Rose Grey Bay Arabian RDR2_Horses_ArabianHorse_BlackArabianHorse-2650-360.jpg|Black Arabian Without Saddle American Paint - Tobiano 0.png|White Arabian and Pinto RDR 2 Arabian Horse.jpg|Red Chestnut Arabian Warped Brindle Arabian.png|Brindle Arabian References Navigation de:Araber fr:pur-sang arabe es:Árabe Category:Mounts in Redemption 2 Category:Mounts in Online